Shane X Avanisca
Character Shane Underwood © HeartOfPinkSol Avanisca Tyran © StaffOfMoonlite Support 'Support Level C ' Shane: Heh. This has some good people to rob. *grins* Avanisca: …Hey you! Shane: …Uhm. Hi? Avanisca: I know you stole my money you coward! Shane: Ha. I probably did. I’ve done so many robberies…I can’t keep track of them. Avanisca: You’re gonna just admit it?! Dang, you’re a lousy thief. Shane: Wrong. You aren’t any police person are you? Don’t look like it. Plus, to arrest someone you gotta catch them in the crime. I’m not robbing anyone right. Avanisca: Are you slow in the thinking process?! You just told me you robbed me! I could use that in court you know. My beautiful womanly features would surely win. Shane: What beautiful woman features? And, what proff do you have that I just said that? I never said I did. I said MAYBE. Avanisca: Excuse me. I must have eaten too much of that inn’s porridge or are you calling me ugly?! Shane: I never knew porridge could make someone ugly? Ah. The world these days. Avanisca: ….You must have been dropped as a child. Shane: …WRONG. Avanisca: I hope you know that I’m known for doing things to men that make them regret ever saying things to me… Shane: *cough*GARDENING TOOL*cough* Avanisca: How-Dare-You?! Come back here right now! Shane: Whoa! Would you look at the time? It’s robbery time! Gracias, Chiquita! *leaves* Avanisca: Why you little---! 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Shane: Whoa. There are some crazy ladies out here. Avanisca: YOU! The beguiler! Come right here to die! Shane: Speaking of crazy… Avanisca: So first you call me ugly, now you call me crazy?! Oh you just don’t want to have children… Shane: Wrong. Again. I’m sure you can’t. I’m not able to tell what gender you are. I mean the actions you seem to do is like a male. But then you look like a female. Avanisca: YOU CRAZY----! Shane: WRONG. Three times now. I’m not crazy, I’m not in love with you. Avanisca: Me…in…love…with YOU?! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Shane: Okay good. ‘Cause I don’t love people that are the same gender. Avanisca: How dare you?! If you knew who I was, you would be in jail groveling at my feet this very moment. Shane: Okay whatever, I’m out. *leaves* Avanisca: How dare he?! Oh, wait till I get my stiletto into his gut! Hmph. 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Avanisca: Hmm…I got this secret admirer note, but I don’t see anyone. Shane: HA! You fell for my trap! Avanisca: Y-YOU?! I knew you were madly in love with me since day one… Shane: Definitely…UH..SIKE! By the way, I know who you are Avanisca Tyran. Avanisca: W-What?! Shane: Yeah…Unfortunately, my parents were your parents servants… Avanisca: W-What...?! H-How…Y-You…You’re not Lady and Sir Underwood… Shane: I’M SHANE UNDERWOOD. DUMMY! Avanisca: Hmph. You must be jesting. Lady Underwood and Sir Underwood were the most gracious servants. I-I considered them more of my parents than I did with my own parents. You can’t be their child. Shane: Hey! I’m a good kid. They are my parents. Avanisca: …I’m sorry. Shane: Sorry for what? Avanisca: My father fired both of your parents, leaving them poor and more destitute than they were originally. It was…my fault. Shane: What? You’re the reason my life is SO miserable?! Avanisca: I’m sorry! I really am! I’ve been more mature! If only I could say that to your parents… Shane: Fine…After this battle, I’ll bring you to my village. Then you can apologize to them there… Avanisca: You really would?! Oh thank you so much! I’m…sorry for all I’ve said to you these past few days… Shane: I guess I’m sorry too. My parents did talk about the owner’s daughter…I guess they were talking about you. Avanisca: Oh! I really hope I can just earn their forgiveness! 'End of Support A '